Impasse OS
by Satsuki-san
Summary: The GazettE - UruKai L'un est mort, l'autre la cherche. Death, tragédie


**Impasse**

Auteur: Satsuki

Titre : Impasse.

Genre : One-Shot, yaoi, tragique, death

Pairing : Uruha/Kai

Rating: Que les dépressifs aux portes du suicide passent leur chemin...

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi...

Note de l'auteur: One-shot écrit pendant un cours... Ouais ça s'inspire beaucoup XD

C'est une one-shot qui fait office d'ouverture à une prochaine fic sur Uruha/Kai que j'aimerais écrire, mais le one-shot et la fic n'auront rien à voir ensemble.

**************

Je ne t'oublierais pas. C'est impossible.

Autrefois, notre autrefois ne sera plus que des souvenirs que je me souviendrais seul. Je viendrais te voir tous les jours puis de moins en moins, sans pour autant t'oublier.

Je me souviendrais de tes mots, de tout ce qui faisait que toi et moi, cela aurait dû être à tout jamais.

Il s'est passé que tu n'es plus et que moi, je demeure.

Que je te pleurais et que je te pleure toujours.

Que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours.

Il s'est passé ce qui c'est passé. Que tu es parti, que mes yeux ont été longtemps faits que pour pleurer.

Yukkun, tu te souviens de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois, de tous nos moments passés ensemble.

Que plus rien n'est, maintenant.

Yukkun, je me souviens de tes sourires, de tes regards dans mon dos. Je me souviens de tout, mais certains se perdent dans ma mémoire. Je ne veux pas les perdre, mais ma mémoire est faillible. Alors, j'ai commencé à écrire tous nos souvenirs, tous ces moments passés ensemble. J'ai écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de pages. Je les relis sans cesse. Comme si je te lisais nos souvenirs pour que tu ne les oublies pas toi non plus.

Yukkun, mon cœur, mon âme t'appartiennent. Je les broie dans mon chagrin un peu plus chaque jour. Je n'ai pas envi de faire ce que tu m'ad demandé. Vivre, c'est trop dur quand tu n'es plus là. Vivre n'a aucun sens lorsque mon âme sœur n'est plus. Je suis resté plusieurs jours à me demander si je devais te rejoindre ou respecter ma parole. Plusieurs jours à prendre cette lame et à me tailler les poignets, à laisser le flux écarlate s'écouler sur le carrelage. Tu ne voulais pas que je fasse ça mais ma douleur était trop forte pour rester ancré en moi. J'avais envie de te revoir, mais après la mort, y'a-t-il quelque chose ?

Pour moi, il y avait bien quelque chose, ne pouvant croire que tu n'existais plus, Que tu n'étais plus qu'un cadavre. Non, tu existais bien quelque part, tu ne pouvais pas ne plus être.

Ryo m'avait trouvé ce soir-là, affalé dans un coin de la salle de bain. Le sang avait cessé de s'écouler, mais j'étais tellement faible. Je t'avais encore aperçu.

Me tailler les veines, t'apercevoir. C'est devenu une drogue.

Ils m'avaient tous engueulé, dire que jouer avec la mort n'était pas ce que tu voulais mais à chaque fois, je te voyais alors je recommençais encore et encore.

Ça m'affaiblissait tellement que mes séjours à l'hôpital étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et ma drogue me manquait, ma lame, mon sang sur le carrelage. Tout ça me manquait. Cela m'a manqué pendant un temps et puis j'ai frôlé la mort d'un peu trop près. Je n'étais ni avec les vivants ni avec les morts. Puis de plus en plus du côté des morts, de toi. Mais j'avais beau te chercher, tu n'y étais pas. Il n'y avait rien, le noir total derrière mes yeux clos. J'avais beau t'appeler tu n'étais pas là. Il n'y avait que nos souvenirs. Ce dernier souvenir où tu me disais de ne pas faire de bêtise et de vivre, vivre à ta place. Tout ça c'était pour que je ne fasse pas de connerie. Sauf que je les avais déjà faite. Alors si je m'en sortais, je vivrai pour toi. J'irais là où tu voulais que nous allions. Si je m'en sortais.

Epilogue :

Je l'avais entendu murmurer qu'il vivrait pour lui, qu'il arrêterait les conneries. J'ai commencé à espérer. J'y croyais dur comme fer à l'encontre de ce que les médecins pensaient.

Nous tris, nous pensions ça, il allait s'en sortir.

Il allait vivre pour Yutaka, il allait retrouver une vie.

Il allait, il aurait dû.

Le lendemain de ses murmures, il n'était plus question de vivre pour Yutaka, ni pour qui que ce soit. Atsuaki n'était plus lui non plus. Il avait essayé de se battre dans ses dernières heures. Et il était parti.

S'il y avait quelque chose après la mort, Yutaka et Atsuaki se sont retrouvés.

Et nous, Suguru, Takanori et moi avons perdu deux amis très chers.

Reposez en paix. On ne se dit pas adieu. Juste au revoir. Un jours prochain, nous nous retrouverons sûrement.

_Au revoir, amis. _


End file.
